undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 12
"Follow the Leader" is the twelfth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis With Elle in a critical condition, and the group running out of options, they must make a choice, but find something that may help them, or harm them. Plot Peter and Meghan were running through the woods. Peter was holding Elle in his arms. "Stay with me, Elle. Stay with me", they both said. Her entire body was pale. "Well, what happened?" Darren asked. "Erm, well..." Danny began, but couldn't really explain. Danny looked over at Mac, who was looking back at him. There was hatred in his eyes. Mac saw an entirely different person. A monster, a coward, evil. "Do I want to know?" Darren asked Sam. "Probably not", Sam answered. "Where are the rest of them?" Xander asked, "They should be back by now". "Where'd they go?" Darren asked. "To hunt", Danny said. "Where's Charlotte? Well... her body?" Darren asked. They didn't say a word. "Ah", he said, "That's probably one of the things I don't want to know". Sam made a funny face, smelling something. "What's that smell?" he asked. "Oh ya", Darren said, "I appear to have shat myself". They all groaned and started to walk away, into the woods. Peter and Meghan kept running. Peter felt the weight of Elle pulling him down. He almost fell, but kept running. "We're almost there", he said. They ran into the group. They all looked at Elle. "What happened to her?" Mac asked. "She..." Peter began, and looked at Meghan, "She fell off a cliff". "Is she okay?" Darren asked. "Does she look okay?" Peter said, "And what happened to him?" He was looking at Xander. "He was shot", Danny said. "Well-" Peter stopped talking, and looked at Darren. He looked at him for a few seconds. "Um, what the fuck?" Peter said. "Yeah, I'm alive", Darren smiled. "Cool", he replied, "We have to get Elle help". "How?" Xander asked. Peter looked at him, "You know how". "No... NO. We're not going to them", Danny said. "They probably have a doctor!" he shouted. "No", Danny said. "She's gonna die", Peter said. Meghan began to cry, feeling useless. What Danny said next shocked everyone. "Tough", he said. Meghan walked up to him, and slapped him. "Fuck you!" she shouted. "Look, they won't help her. She's pretty much dead already!" he said. "Jesus", Mac said, "What the fuck is wrong with you lately?" "I thought I was supposed to be the awkward one?" Darren whispered. "I know what's real", Danny said. "Yeah? Well this is real", Mac said, "We're bringing her to the other group". They walked off, leaving Danny there. He followed them, but walked slowly behind them. They made it to the town. Straight away, guns were pointed at them. They were surrounded. "What are you doing here?" one of them shouted. "We need help", Peter said. "Get the doctor", one of the men said to another, and he ran away. "Follow us", the man said. They followed him into a building, a small builing, which used to be a grocery shop. It was full of people, who looked sick. "What is this? Sam whispered. They walked to the end of the room. "Put her down here", the man said. They put her on a bed. A few minutes later, the doctor came. "What happened here?" he asked. "She fell off a cliff", Peter said. The doctor took out a stethoscope and put it on her chest. "It's faint", he said. They waited for him to start talking again. He seemed to be thinking hard. "Who's willing to do a run?" he asked. "Me", Meghan said. "I'll go too", Sam said. "There's another town, not too far from here. We're running out of supplies, but yesterday, there was a lot of useful things there", the doctor said, "We need alcohol, bandages, stitches, but most importantly, needles or syringes". "Okay", Meghan said and walked off with Sam. She looked at Danny on the way out, everyone was beginning to hate him now. "Her leg is the problem, mostly", he said. "What do you mean", Mac asked. "All the blood is going there, but it's not circulating around the leg", he said. "So what will we need to do?" Peter asked. "Worse case scenario? Amputate it", he said. They were really worried now. "She needs blood", he said. He walked away, an came back with a shaarp needle and a small tube. "Do you know what blood type she is?" he asked. "No", they said. "Hey, what is your blood type?" he whispered into her ear. She didn't respond. He repeated the question, loudly this time. "A... A... negative", she muttered. "Anyone here A positive?" the doctor asked. "I might be... I think... I don't know", Peter said. "I am", Darren said. "Well, I hope you're not afraid of needles", he said. Darren sat on a seat next to Elle. The doctor put the needles in, and the blood went through. Meghan and Sam were on their way back. They had gotten everything. "I'm sorry about what happened", Sam said. "It's okay. She's not gonna die", Meghan said, "So... Darren's alive". "Yeah", Sam smiled, "It was a close one". "You two gay or something?" she asked. "What?" he responded. "I mean, are you two... gay toghether?" she asked. "Um, no. We're brothers", Sam replied. "Really. Never knew that", she smiled. Her face went serious again, worried about Elle. "Is she okay?" Danny asked. Mac scoffed. "Mac, can I talk to you outside?" he asked. Mac stood up and walked out, followed by Danny. They stopped outside the door. "What's your problem?" Danny asked. "What's my problem?! What's your fucking problem?" Mac said, "You are turning into this... different person. You're turning cold". "Shit happens, man", he said, "I admit, I shouldn't have said what I said, it just came out". "It's not just that", Mac said. Danny thought for a minute. "They made me do it", Danny said. "Did they?" Mac asked. "Yeah! They put me in a room, alone with her. I had no choice", he said. "We always have a choice", Mac said. Peter came out. "Had to get out of there", he said, "Xander's getting treated too". "Good", Mac said. Meghan and Sam finally made it back. They handed all of the supplies to the doctor. Both Sam and Meghan were surprised when they saw Darren with a needle in him, giving blood to Elle. Sam smiled, realising his brother isn't as useless as he thought. Meghan sat down on the other side of Elle. She held her hand. Darren looked at her, feeling pity for both of them. Sam walked back outside, to the rest of the group. "She'll be okay, you know", Darren said. "Yeah. I know", she replied. "So... how did she fall?" he asked her. "She didn't. She... She jumped", she said. "Oh", he said, "Why?" She sighed. "She didn't want to be a burden". Darren felt lightheaded. He almost collapsed, but the doctor caught him. "That's emough", the doctor said. "She need's more blood", Darren said. "So do you, take it easy", he said, he looked at Meghan, "You're her sister?" "Yeah", she replied. "Do you have the same blood type?" he asked. "No", she said, dissapointed. The doctor went to take out the needle from Darren's arm, but Darren stopped him. "She needs it more than I do", he said. Suddenly, Elle began to breath weirdly. "What's happening?" Meghan asked. The doctor looked at Elle. "Her lung collapsed", he said. "What?" she said. "I can't fix her", he said. "Are you fucking serious?" Darren shouted, "You gotta save that girl". "I can't, it's too late", he said. "No... no, please", Meghan cried. "I'm sorry", he said. He walked away, leaving Darren and Meghan to stay with Elle, until she dies. "Please don't leave me", Meghan said to Elle, who was barely breathing, "You're not supposed to die". Darren was about to put his hand on Meghan's shoulder, but pulled it back. She was about to say something else, but couldn't. She was crying too much. She thought of everything she wanted to say, how much she loved her, how much she needed her, but none of it could come out. She just sat there and cried, holding Elle's hand, as the last breath of life escaped her, and she stopped breathing. Everything around Meghan was silent, as if her and Elle were all that existed. But reality soon kicked in. Her sister was dead. Her last reason to live. Darren walked out to the others. "She's dead", he said. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They were used to hearing that now. "Did she put her down?" Xander asked, who was now bandaged up. "Not yet-" he was interrupted by a loud bang. A gunshot. "Nevermind", he said. They walked inside to her. She was still sitting next to her, with a gun in her hand. An hour later, Nicholas came in. "Ah, look who came back. I knew you would", he said to Darren. "Fuck you", Danny said. "Oh no. We helped you. It's time for you to return the favor", he said. "You didn't help shit," Sam said. "Well, let's put it this way. We go back to our original deal, and you'll all leave... alive", he said. "No", Danny said, "I'm getting pretty sick and tired of your shit, Nick". "Fine. Then you all die", he said. Him and a few others raised their guns. The group stood back, waiting for Danny to say something. "Fine", he said. "Good, you can go now", he said. Peter walked up to Elle and lifted her up. They all began to walk out. "Oh and Danny?" Nicholas said, "You understand now, don't ya? It's how the world works now! Give part of yourself... so others can live!" Danny walked away. They finished burying Elle. It was hard, knowing that nobody is safe. But they had each other to count on, even though there was tension. Meghan made a cross out of two sticks, and carved Elle's name in it. She rubbed the cross before she left, knowing that this was the last time she would be close to her sister. She was alone in the world now. They began walking again, looking for a new place to go. It felt familiar... because it was. They made it up a big hill, which felt almost impossible to climb. But when they made it up there, they were amazed at what they found. A town, a safe one. It was secure, fences people protecting it with guns. It could be a new beginning. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues